


heaven

by hlukol



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PROTECTED penetration, Post-Season/Series 03, and david LOVES him, and matteo loves him, and penetration, how specific do i need to be here, it involves fingering, matteo is sweet and caring, ok thats it, thats my favourite tag, there is some explicit wording in here but since its an explicit fic im sure you knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlukol/pseuds/hlukol
Summary: “I actually had something else in mind.”“Oh yeah?” Matteo says, curiosity clear as day on his face. “What’s that?”Also known as; David wants to try something new.





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is an explicit fic about david and matteo written by a trans person who is also the same age as them. this fic is first and foremost for other trans people (though i can't stop anyone from reading it, but if you're cis, do not comment how hot you thought this was) most explicit fics about them are either ignorant or fetishising and i'm tired of that. so to all trans people reading this, you are amazing and you deserve a healthy fucking sex life. AND thank you to my amazing amazing friends, erika and sophie who gave me tips and support. i hope you all enjoy this!

David’s got his hands under Matteo’s shirt, stroking his sides. Matteo’s hands in David’s hair, grabbing and re-grabbing fists of hair. Matteo’s legs wrapped around David’s hips, David grinding down in time with his strokes. 

“David-mmh, David, what, what do you want?”

David grabs Matteo’s waist and pulls him against his own body. Matteo moans as his crotch comes in contact with David’s. Matteo pulls back to take a breath. 

“Do you want me to eat you out? Or finger you? I can do that,” he says. David bites his lips and smiles. Matteo smiles back.

“I actually had something else in mind.” 

“Oh yeah?” Matteo says, curiosity clear as day on his face. “What’s that?”

David pushes himself up until he’s sitting up on his heels. He puts his hands around Matteo's calves, thumbs stroking his knees. He smiles down at him but his smile falters when he swallows, his nerves coming up to the surface. Matteo must notice, as he pushes himself up by his elbows.

“Hey, it’s okay. Tell me what you want to do.” he says it so gently and genuinely that David can’t not tell him. 

“There’s this, position. Sex, position. Where, like, I’m on top, but it’s like I’m fucking you, you know?”

“You mean, riding?” 

He shakes his head.

“No, it’s like- can I show you?” he asks, shifting his hands to Matteo's thighs. Matteo nods. 

He pushes Matteo's legs back, until they’re bent almost all the way they can go. Matteo still looks curious and it makes something ease in David’s stomach. He shuffles forward and positions himself over Matteo, his inner thighs touching matteo's outer thighs and waist. He slowly lowers himself to show Matteo how it would work. When he looks back up, Matteo's pupils are blown and he’s panting. He can also feel his dick poking against his crotch through their 4 layers. 

“Is this, would this, work, for you?” he asks slowly, a bit unsure. It takes a few seconds for Matteo's brain to catch up with him, but when it does, he’s nodding his head in lighting speed.

“Yeah, yes! Of course, yes,” he stumbles a bit over his words and David laughs, relief clear in the way his whole body relaxes. He shuffles back a bit and reaches out to take some stuff from the nightstand. He gently places the lube and condom on Matteo's chest and sits back to just watch Matteo's face for a second. Matteo stares right back, a tiny smile on his face. After a minute or two, Matteo gets up from his position on the bed and gestures for David to lie down.

“Let me prep you first.” 

While he lays down, Matteo takes off his pants and shirt, throwing them to the side. He settles between David’s legs, who immediately reaches out to grab Matteo's face and kiss him. They kiss for a while, until David pulls back to start taking off his pants, only to get stopped by Matteo. Matteo pulls down his zipper and starts dragging his pants down his legs, taking off his socks when he reaches his feet. He comes back up and reaches for his boxers while raising his eyebrows. He nods for Matteo to continue and he slowly pulls them off. 

When Matteo starts making his way back up again, David pulls up his legs with him, resting his feet on the bed, his legs wide open. He hears Matteo let out a quiet whine and when he looks at him, he’s biting his lip and looking right between his legs. He puts his hand on Matteo's head and sinks it into his hair, which grabs his attention. Matteo looks up at him with want written all over his face. He hurries up to kiss him again, and after a second David feels gentle fingers between his legs. He gasps and slightly arches his back, grabbing Matteo in his nape. He gently rubs his fingers against him, barely putting any pressure behind them. Slowly he starts to drag them further down and while David can feel Matteo's finger sliding easier, his main focus is the look of utter bliss on Matteo's face. His mouth is wide open, eyes closed, and he looks like he’s in heaven. 

Being completely distracted, by Matteo, the feeling of Matteo's fingers against his entrance comes very unexpected. He grabs Matteo's nape even harder and clenches his eyes shut. Matteo is gently rubbing his fingers against him, putting more and more pressure, until he pushes one finger in all the way. Considering how wet he is, and how easy the slide in was, one finger didn’t do much, and he told Matteo as much. 

“Use a second right away, please.” Matteo, always doing as David says, pushes two fingers into the second knuckle. David inaudibly gasps at the feeling, and small gasps continue to come when Matteo starts slowly pumping the two fingers in and out. Feeling extremely swollen makes his walls so much more sensitive and the easy slide in is making him feel so good. Matteo notices, of course, and starts pumping faster, fingers going all the way in this time. David pushes back against the fingers and loses any train of thought he had left. Due to Matteo's position, hovering over David and reaching down to finger him, his palm rubs against his clitoris on every move and David is gonna have to tell him to stop if he doesn’t wanna come. 

“Matteo, ah, Matteo, stop, stop.” Matteo looks alarmed for a second before David grabs his face and gives him a kiss. “Your palm was rubbing against me and I was gonna come if you didn’t stop.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah.”

“You still need to prep me more so maybe just sit back a little so you don’t rub against me.” Matteo nods and shuffles back. He puts his two fingers against his vagina and rubs around his entrance. 

“You feel wet enough or should I put some lube on my fingers?” Matteo pushes a finger in to the first knuckle so he can feel. 

“Uhm, no it’s fine, for now. But when you add the third, you should use some lube,” he says and Matteo nods. 

Matteo pushes one finger in and David hisses. Matteo could’ve snapped his neck with how fast he looks up. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, I was just a bit too dry. Here,” he grabs Matteo's hand and rests his fingers against his clitoris. “Just rub me a little and I’ll be good to go.”

He starts rubbing and David starts thrusting up in his hand a little. He waves Matteo to him and Matteo bows down to kiss him. They make out a little while Matteo rubs at him. David remembers what they’re gonna do and immediately feels himself get wet again.

“I’m good, baby, come on.” Matteo pulls away shuffles back a little again, his fingers immediately finding his vagina. He feels how wet he is and pushes in two fingers and starts pumping, their bodies shaking a little from the force. David starts to dry up again so Matteo pulls away after a few minutes to pick up lube and lubes up three fingers. Pushes in two and starts working them and stretching him. David gasps when the third finger pushes in and Matteo starts pumping. They stay like that for a minute or two. 

When David stops him, Matteo pulls out and immediately pulls down his own boxers. He lays down when David gets up. David can feel the excitement from earlier coming back and with a smile on his face, he reaches for the condom. he takes it out and puts it on Matteo's dick. He barely pulls it all the way down before Matteo takes a hold of his own thighs and pushes them up, his entire body on display. David smiles fondly before putting his hands over Matteo's. 

“You good to go?” he asks.

“I am, but I think you’re gonna want some lube on me,” Matteo says and raises his eyebrows. 

“Right,” he laughs. He takes the lube and strokes Matteo's dick a few times. He rubs the excess lube on himself, around his entrance and then on his clitoris while he gets up. 

Matteo puts his hands on David’s thighs as soon as he can reach him, his own thighs being held back by David's position over him. David grabs his dick and puts it against his entrance, letting it rub him a little. Matteo chokes and bites his lips, his mouth flying open when David starts sinking down. When the head is in he stops, taking a few deep breaths while Matteo strokes his thighs. Next time he moves, he sinks all the way down and it punches a moan right out of his gut. They’re both panting now, Matteo trying not to thrust up on instinct and David getting used to the feeling.

He starts rubbing his clitoris and slowly, slowly, starts rocking his hips. Matteo's mouth falls open, once again, and his hands start moving from David’s thighs to David’s hips. He starts moving faster, grinding down everytime. He takes both of his hands and puts them under Matteo's knees and pushes him back, his body going forward with it. He grinds down harder and they both moan. He’s thrusting now, hands on each side of Matteo's head. He backs up his knees from next to Matteo's waist, spreads his legs, knees taking leverage next to Matteo's hips. Matteo's hands fall to the sides, only to reach up for David's face a second later, pulling him in and kissing him. 

His thrusts are steady, and he can see on Matteo's face that he’s getting close. 

“Matteo?”

“Hm?” Matteo's eyes are scrunched shut, he’s biting his cheeks. 

“You close, baby?” David asks and Matteo grabs onto his hair and nods. 

“So close,” he whispers. “Do you, do you need me to touch you?”

“No it’s okay, baby. I can reach easier myself anyway.” Matteo hums. 

David slows down his thrusts a little, but still keeps them steady, to put a hand on the side of Matteo's face, the other one still holding him up. He strokes Matteo's cheekbone and Matteo opens his eyes. 

“Hi,” Matteo whispers, a small smile on his face. David slows down his thrusts completely and rests his forehead against Matteo's.

“Hey, you,” he says, letting himself rest for a few seconds. Matteo obviously has other plans as he clears his throat.

“While this is nice and all, is there any way you could go back to fucking me?” he asks, tone of voice light despite the heavy breathing. David laughs and Matteo smiles. He pulls back a little, and thrusts so hard they both move up on the bed a little. 

He reaches down and starts rubbing himself in time with his thrusts. 

“Matteo, Matteo, I’m gonna come, Matteo,” he’s babbling and Matteo's nodding, holding onto his face. David’s mouth open in a silent scream and his hand is rubbing him extremely fast but his thrusts are barely there. Matteo, wanting to prolong David’s orgasm and also come himself, starts thrusting up the best he can from his position. Matteo sees and feels David start shaking, which means he is riding the fine line between orgasm and post-orgasm. He doesn’t really understand what David feels when he is there, but he’s explained it enough times for Matteo to know what what it means. 

Matteo bends forwards his legs and thrusts up more, David seems to be finished because he takes away his hand from between them to next to Matteo's head and starts thrusting, hard and fast. it takes around 2 or 3 seconds until Matteo is coming. He arches his back, legs wrapping around David as good as he can, that being somewhere below his shoulder blades, arms around David’s neck, head tilted back and his mouth open. David helps him ride it out and only stops when Matteo starts whimpering. David watches Matteo come to, his legs starting to cramp. 

“Shouldn’t you,” Matteo starts. “Shouldn’t you pull out?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah. I’m just, tired.”

Matteo puts his hands on David’s hips, gently pulling up to help him get off. David makes a noise when he’s completely out and Matteo puts his hands on his neck and leads him down to him, pulling him against himself. David puts his face against Matteo's neck but he’s still tense. Matteo plays with the hair on the back of his head.

“David, you can relax your body now, okay? Just lay down on me and relax, I won’t break.” And with that, he slumps down. Matteo holds him. they lay like that for a few minutes before David starts to get up. 

“Where you going?” Matteo mumbles, a tiny pout on his face. David kisses his cheek.

“You need to take off the condom, and I need to pee,” he says, but changes his mind. “Well I don’t need to pee but like, I have to.”

He gets up from Matteo and sits down on the edge of the bed. He hisses and immediately tries to lift himself off the bed. Matteo, being the way he is, panics. 

“Oh my god, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Chill, Matteo. I’m just sore.”

“What, why? We used lube.”

“I know, baby. But you had to finger me for a pretty long time and usually when I’ve once taken a finger too dry, that sting and soreness usually lasts a little while after.” He turns around to look at Matteo and he lets out a startled laugh when he sees him. He looks like someone who just found out their pet died and he tells him as much. 

“Well, yeah! I just found out that one wrong move in your vagina can lead to you hurting for hours.” David’s heart melts and he turns his body around completely, trying not to hiss at the sting, and failing based on Matteo's face. 

“Baby, it’s fine. It goes away soon,” he says while stroking Matteo's cheeks. 

“But, but like, you’re supposed to be able to bask in the afterglow of your orgasm. And instead you have a few seconds of bliss and then pain.” Matteo doesn’t seem to take this any better so David decides to go to the bathroom before continuing.

“Look, I really need to pee now, and you should take off the condom, but when I’m back, we’ll keep talking, okay?” Matteo meekly nods his head. 

David picks up his boxers to put them on, and grabs a clean pair from the drawer and goes to the bathroom. When he comes back, he throws the old pair in the laundry pile and crawls back into bed. Matteo still looks a bit sad so he opens his arms and Matteo immediately puts his head on his chest. He kisses his forehead and holds him close. 

“Why is this bothering you so much, sweetheart?”

Matteo sighs, and starts fidgeting with their comforter. 

“I just,” he sighs again. “It just sucks that you can’t enjoy it as long as I can. After I come, I can lay for 10 minutes still feeling that good feeling that comes from an orgasm. And I just kind of assumed you were feeling that way too,” he pauses. “I really want you to feel that way too.”

David is looking at Matteo, a bit too stunned to say anything. Matteo looks up and David smiles. 

“You are the sweetest boy on the planet, do you know that?”

“I think you’re confusing me with you,” Matteo scoffs. 

“Are you telling me I just fucked myself?”

Matteo rolls his eyes but has to fight a smile.

“Ha. Ha. You’re so funny,” he mumbles.

“Seriously though, that little sting doesn’t stop me from enjoying it, it still feels really good. We have different organs, that work differently, so the pleasure we feel is different too. But I love you so much for thinking of me, Matteo.” He kisses Matteo's forehead and Matteo scoots up a little, so his head lines up with David’s. 

“I love you, and I loved what we just did. You’re amazing, David.” Matteo is looking right at him, and David feels like he’s tearing up a little. He turns his body to face Matteo, puts a hand on his face and leans forward to kiss him. Matteo grabs a fist of David’s shirt, but pulls back right away to look at his chest. 

“Were you wearing a shirt the entire time?” he asks, a bit confused. David looks down and seems a bit confused too.

“Um, yeah.” He looks up at matteo. “I must’ve forgotten I was still wearing it.” Matteo bursts out laughing and David is quick to follow.

“You forgot? You forgot you were wearing a shirt? Man, how out of it would we have to be to not realise you didn’t take your shirt off?” The sentences take a long time to get out since Matteo is laughing while he’s talking. David is watching him with a fond look, thinking ‘there’s no better end to an amazing night, than this’.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!! this is obv based on my own experience. comments would make me feel GREAT bc this is the first time i have posted anything i've written and i am nervous. like i said, if you're cis, do not comment how hot you thought this was but do please comment how well written this is. thank youuuu


End file.
